This invention relates to a vibration-damping fastening element for pipelines, especially for the brake lines of motor vehicles.
A fastening element of this type is shown in published U.K. patent application No. 2166794. In this fastening element, flexible connecting webs are provided between the base of the element and the retention means for the brake lines that have the purpose of damping the vibrations that occur in the braking system to prevent them from being transmitted back to the body of the vehicle. To protect these webs from the action of excessively high forces, the retention means or shell is provided with rigid protuberances or projections which cooperate with oppositely situated projections on the base to limit travel of the shell, but are spaced a distance therefrom to provide some deflection. However, to achieve this, the retention shells end up being very close to the base or even may be embedded in it, but in a suspended fashion. Upon installation, the brake lines may also press towards one side or the other with the result that deflection of the shell is restricted or even prevented in that direction.
It is the object of the present invention therefore to provide a fastening element for brake lines having a flexible connection between the base and retention shells in such a way that the latter are held at a greater distance above the base and without any lateral limitation.